Faraway
this is bullfrog's fanfiction, please do not steal! Note to readers: this is before Book 11 ! Faraway A Pantalan Fanfiction Created by Bullfrog Chapter 1 It was the biggest moment of Nestle's life. She would finally play a role in Silkwing and Hivewing society; working for, and tending to her tribe's needs. She'd be trained to create nests and hives for all sorts of different dragons. She'd be finally able to do what she'd always wanted to do; use all of her effort possible to create needs for the poor. "This is a big day for you," chimed her mother, Feather, as she made her way towards her daughter, "you'll finally get to work with your father on big projects such as nests and homes for Silkwings. I can't tell you how proud I am of you!" Her mother's cheerful gaze rested upon Nestle with relief. She'd been nervous about Feather's incoming reaction to her decision, but to know that she liked it, meant so much to her. She fluttered her four wings with excitement. "You don't have to tell me. I already know." Nestle said with a smirk. Feather placed her talons on her daughter's shoulders. "I'm so proud of you, Nestle." Her mother said with a grin. Releasing her grip, Feather motioned towards a satchel in the corner of their room, grasping it in her talons. She flew gracefully towards her daughter, handing the bag to her. "Take this darling," Feather said as she watched Nestle's reaction. Nestle tilted her head with confusion, looking down at the bag. She quickly glanced upwards towards her mother, blinking her amber eyes. "What's it for?" She asked curiously, gazing back down at the satchel in her talons. "It was my bag when I used to create nests with your father. I want you to keep it, and hold some of your treasured keepsakes in it, like I did. I'm sure when your father sees it, he'll be all nostalgic on you. So perhaps try to hide it from him." Feather explained with a giggle. Nestle broadened her delighted smile. "This is great! I'll be sure to use it." Nestle breathed gratefully. She flexed her mix of purple and blue wings with joy as she lifted herself off of the flooring, flapping towards the entrance of their nest. "Goodbye my darling," Feather murmured, sadness boiling in her eyes. Before her mother could say another word, Nestle flew out the door. The wind on her scales came as a refreshing excitement, flaring through her as she soared. The bristling breeze swept amongst her wings as she continued to fly towards the sunset, where she knew her father would be waiting. A few Hivewings passed by her, each exchanging wavering glances at her. Nestle didn't care. This was the most important time of her life, and she wouldn't waste it for just a few weird glances from some pesky Hivewings. They were always like that, she knew, from just hearing stories from the rare times her father would come home, to the way her old snobby counselors from her nursery treated Silkwings. There was always this weird separation between the two, even though they were living so close together. After a short while of flying, she managed to finally see a familiar shape in the distance. She boosted her speed, feeling as fast as a cheetah dashing across the savanna. As she eventually reached her destination, she found a grouping of four hive-like nests just in front of her. One of the hives was halfway built, and watched solemnly as a Silkwing carefully knotted some silk that strung from its talons. As she glanced towards the other side, just several dragon-lengths in front of her was merely only the structure of a much larger nest that was currently being worked on as well. Hivewings and a few Silkwings were only working on that one, and she noticed that there weren't as many Silkwings as she had imagined there to be. As she gazed amongst the horizon, she noticed a bunch of Hivewings crowding around a single nest far in front of her, and this one, was way larger than any of the others she'd seen. ''That's the construction station! Where I'm going to work for the first time! ''She thought eagerly, gasping with realization. She managed to make out only two Silkwings in the nest, and they both seemed to know each other, and not pay any attention to any of the Hivewings chatting all around them. Strangely, amidst everything that was going on, there was no sign of her father. She flew towards the big nest in front of her, receiving some awkward and confused glances from some wandering Hivewings that worked around the area. "Great. ''Another ''Silkwing." She heard a Hivewing grumble from her far right. "Why couldn't it have been a Hivewing? Silkwings work so slowly." She heard another growl grimly. She tried to ignore their unenthusiastic groans by speeding up her flight a bit. As she came closer to the nest, one of the Silkwings chatting noticed her a motioned a tiny wave. It nudged the other Silkwing with delight as she managed to now clearly see their faces. The first one has a huge scar on its left eye with overlarge horns and a broad grin. It also had blueish amber scales that reminded her of late sunrises. The other seemed pretty normal, it had beautiful greenish turquoise scales which glimmered in the blossoming sun. Everything seemed like original Silkwing to Nestle, except for the inner parts of her wings, which were "Hello there!" The second Silkwing welcomed with a smile. "Are you going to be working here?" The first asked. Nestle's tail swayed with excitement. "Yes! I'm Nestle!" She introduced herself. "I'm Bumble, and this is my mate Honey!" The first Silkwing greeted with glee. Honey blushed shyly at her mate's words. Nestle grinned broadly before her smile faded away, replacing it with curiousity. "Not to sound rude, but why are your names related to Hivewings?" She asked. Bumble produced a laugh as Honey nervously blushed. "We're both part Hivewing! My mother loved my father's name, Bumble, so she decided to make it my name. Honey's father was a Silkwing, but her mother was a Hivewing. Her parents both decided to name her Honey because she's so sweet." Bumble explained cheerfully. Honey's cheeks turned a pinkish red with love. "I-I'm looking for my father. His name is Swallowtail. Do you know where he is?" She asked. The two Silkwings exchanged confused glances. "Swallowtail? I don't know of anyone named Swallowtail." Bumble said with a frown. Honey shook her head. "Me neither," Honey agreed disappointedly, "we know of all the ten Silkwing workers here, and none of them are named Swallowtail." Nestle tilted her head. ''H-how can that be? My father works here! He even guided me here yesterday to show me around the place! I swore I saw those same lame Hivewings and these two working on another nest! ''Her mind raged with confused thoughts but she quickly brushed it off. "Oh..." She mumbled, unsure of what to say. "Maybe you should ask around, kid." Bumble suggested. Honey nodded in agreement. "Yeah! You should go talk to Carpenter! He's working on the largest nest, just towards the right of this one. I'm sure he'll know where Swallowtail is." She offered helpfully. Nestle grinned gratefully, feeling a warm tingling feeling down her stomach. "Thank you!" Nestle exclaimed with gratitude, flying off towards the large tower she saw before. Her mind etched with curiosity as she flew. ''Why isn't my father here? '' "Hey kid!" She heard someone call from behind her as she whipped around to face it. It was a Hivewing, fluttering its wings, suspended in air. It flinched when it saw she was a Silkwing, but quickly shook it off. "Are you looking for someone?" Nestle nodded shyly, her tail swaying back and forth. The Hivewing looked gentle from just reading his face, yet, like all other Hivewings, he seemed so quick to judge on things. He looked like a normal Hivewing, with beautiful golden and black scales that gleamed brightly in the sunlight. She took in all the awe of his beauty and envied their beautiful colored scales. Shaking off her thoughts, she cleared her throat. "Do you know anyone by the name of Carpenter?" She asked glumly, biting her lip, silently praying that he knew who it was. "Ah, yes! I know who Carpenter is! He's currently working at the Silkwing District. The largest nest to your right!" wip Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Bullfrøg) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)